


Only You

by rutherfords (seblaiens)



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, F/M, Sub Cullen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 07:24:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10759518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seblaiens/pseuds/rutherfords
Summary: Magic exists to serve man, and never rule over him.





	Only You

**Author's Note:**

> short drabble prompted on tumblr

“You’re the only one I trust to do this.”

“I know.”

She’s sitting on top of him, her thighs on either side of his body, smiling down at him as if she’s a predator and he is her prey. Her dark, brown curls fall over her naked breasts, covering her nipples. Cullen knows they’re darkened and erect even without seeing them - he’s worshipped Evelyn’s body as if she was Andraste herself, licking and kissing the expanse of her tan skin until she was moaning and writhing beneath him.

“I know that there is nobody else you’ll ever be as vulnerable with,” Evelyn murmurs, moving her hips so her cunt rubs along Cullen’s cock, and he hisses, his hands tugging at the restraints that are tied to the head of her bed. His wrists are sore from the silk of her scarves, but it’s a familiar kind of pain, the kind of pain he embraces. “You’ll only ever let _me_ do _this_ to you.”

Cullen closes his eyes, licking his lips as Evelyn keeps on moving against him. He jerks when he can feel the first few sparks of her magic against his skin, electricity moving through his body and making him arch up from the mattress of Evelyn’s bed. More pain, but he can take it. 

He knows he can take everything she throws at him, even if it leaves him feeling breathless and out of his body at the end of it; he’s good at enduring it, and it’s worth it when she holds him afterwards, calling him a good boy and telling him how well he behaved even though she did more than she thought he could take.

He can endure it all, enjoy it even - all the pain she inflicts on him.

“Magic; never to serve over man.” Evelyn chuckles before rising, sliding the head of his cock inside her. “If they could only see you now.” 


End file.
